Often in large scale IT environments, a backup of data may be managed or performed by multiple backup applications. For example, one backup application may manage and perform backup of one set of data while another backup application may manage and perform backup of a different set of data. The activities and data of different backup applications may be required to be synchronized. This may be especially true if the backup applications manage and backup overlapping data sets. However, over time, the backup applications may become unsynchronized due to conditions such as application error or network error. Therefore, there exists a need for a way to better synchronize different backup applications.